


To say I love you in well-hidden ways

by DetectiveOfTheEast, MagicKaitō1412 (naosuki)



Series: Impetuous Souls [21]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/F, Other, Pining, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, minor Mouri Ran/Okita Soushi VI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveOfTheEast/pseuds/DetectiveOfTheEast, https://archiveofourown.org/users/naosuki/pseuds/MagicKait%C5%8D1412
Summary: Last chance to give Mōri her Valentine's chocolates.“Before ya leave, I got somethin’ for ya, Ran-chan!”Yes, Kazuha is about to hand over her romantic chocolates, not friendship ones. Although the detective's daughter doesn't need to know that part.
Relationships: Mouri Ran/Tooyama Kazuha
Series: Impetuous Souls [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517900
Kudos: 8





	To say I love you in well-hidden ways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DetectiveOfTheEast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveOfTheEast/gifts).



By the time it’s Sunday evening, Valentine's Day is nearly over. Ran had spent the weekend with Okita and is now about to head home, or at the very least she's getting ready to leave, already having parted from her boyfriend.

Which is how they now ended up like this: Kazuha's arm bent around Ran's, both of them walking down the street and towards the train station.

Tōyama got her current love interest to talk about her date with the very much still in-love-with-her Okita Soushi, listening carefully to everything she has to say despite the pang in her chest whenever something too romantic and lovey dovey is mentioned.

At least the reverse wouldn't happen on White Day, as Kazuha already decided not to go to Tokyo then.

She didn't have to see both Ran and Heiji moving on with their love lives while the poor ‘leaf girl’ was still very much pining. Over someone in a relationship, too. It's even worse than with clueless, stupid Heiji, huh?

Before Tōyama gets to overthink that too much, however, they arrive at their destination with only a few minutes left till the train's departure. Last chance to give Mōri her Valentine's chocolates, then.

“Before ya leave, I got somethin’ for ya, Ran-chan!” She smiles brightly, pulling out her honmei choco.

Yes, Kazuha is about to hand over her romantic chocolates, not friendship ones. Although the detective's daughter doesn't need to know that part.

The girl's face looks utterly puzzled for a moment and with big wide eyes, as she takes the honmei chocolate into her hands.

A faint blush adorns her cheeks, eyes focused on Kazuha's smile, then staring at the pretty, rose-coloured packaging.

“This is so thoughtful of you. But Kazuha-chan-”

The Karate Champion sounds slightly distressed, trying to come up with an improvised version of a present on the spot. She looks around, but there are no suitable shops nearby. 

No flowers or chocolates for her friend, then.  _ Oh no, this is embarrassing! _ Fortunately, she remembers something that might be her saving grace today - her special hair tie!

She bought a bunch of cute-looking scrunchies last week - they are embellished with little flowery ornaments - and she is actually wearing a yellow one that matched her shoes for her date, even though she usually wears her hair down.

“Hold this for me real quick?”

Ran makes Kazuha hold the chocolate again, although only for a brief moment, and unties her hair at once. Puffing up the hair tie, she carefully inspects it in case her own hair might still be tangled up in it.

Truth be told, Kazuha didn't expect to receive anything in return; after all, Ran had been on a date just a few hours ago.

They hadn't even planned to meet up after that, but since the Aikido Nidan had been nearby, she offered to take her Karate Champion to the station.

Less so because she thought Ran needed protection, despite all the times they had gotten in trouble during a case, and more so to simply spend some time together now that they'd been given the chance.

“Lucky me that I have a little something for you as well! I know that you like to tie your hair back in a ponytail, I've barely ever seen you with your hair down, so. . . it's a personal gift that will remind you of me! Take good care of it, okay? You'll get a more appropriate gift next time, promise!”

Tōyama blinks a few times, then removes the ribbon from her own hair, instead taking the hair band from Ran, simultaneously handing back Ran's chocolate as she does so, and secures her hair using it instead.

Once again, Mōri had not hesitated for even a second to change her outfit for Kazuha, which only serves to make her feel all the more special.

“Ya don't have ta worry about that! I love the present I got! I only feel bad about yer cute outfit, Ran-chan.”

“Ah, don't feel bad! I'm fine with it, really. I am just glad you like it.”

With one quick glance at the time, Kazuha starts pushing Ran towards the train. As much as she would love to spend more time with the Beika girl, Kazuha simply couldn't let her get stuck here on her behalf.

Even if the two of them had become quite accustomed to spending time together during the cases of their friends and family.

“We ain't got time to worry about these things, tho! Ya gotta leave, else ya might miss your train!”

“Hey! I can use my legs, you know!”

For some reason, Ran feels a pang of wistfulness in her chest. Time spent with Kazuha was always delightfully refreshing, so that must probably be why she doesn't want to leave yet.

Having successfully pushed Ran towards the door, Kazuha binds her red ribbon around the other girl’s wrist. Looking at it like that kind of makes her feel like she just bound Ran with the red string of fate, which in turn causes her heart to skip a beat.

Thinking of it in that way was honestly romantic, and Kazuha feels kind of stupid for it, albeit in a good way. Luckily, there was no way of telling whether the blush on her cheeks is due to the cold or her ever increasing feelings for Mōri Ran.

Without further ado, Mōri hops on the train and starts waving at Kazuha as the train door gradually closes itself.

“I'll miss ya, Kazuha-chan!”

It might have been her imagination, but Ran could swear that Kazuha's way of talking may or may not be rubbing off on her, slowly but surely.

Feeling her heart clench a little, she smiles as a means of hiding the melancholy - it could only be caused by departing from someone she truly doesn't want to bid farewell to.

She steps forward and presses the palm of her hand against the train window, hoping that Kazuha would press her own against it as well.

Lucky for her, Kazuha follows suit, placing her own hand on the window as well, and walks, then runs alongside it, watching the person of her desires drive off.

Finally, when the distance becomes too great to catch up to, she stops in her tracks, watching the train slowly disappear in the distance as she clutches her chest.

“I'll miss ya too, Ran.”

**Author's Note:**

> The fic title is a reference to S. J. Tucker's "To My Valentine"
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!  
> Feel free to leave some chocolates in the form of kudos and comments ♡( ◡‿◡ )


End file.
